Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Tales of Canterlot High
Opening credits EG Specials intro - Pinkie Pie appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Fluttershy appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Rainbow Dash appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Applejack appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Rarity appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Sunset Shimmer appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Twilight and Spike appear from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Pinkie Pie throws the EG logo.png EG Specials intro - Rainbow Dash kicks EG the logo.png EG Specials intro - EG logo merges with MLP logo.png EG Specials intro - Group shot on white background.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Pinkie Pie rhythmically "now up!" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie "bring it down!" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie "spin it around!" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie holding two towel brushes EGS1.png Pinkie Pie wiping down Big Mac's truck EGS1.png Pinkie wipes down Big Mac's windshield EGS1.png Pinkie wiping the grill of Big Mac's truck EGS1.png Pinkie Pie makes Big Mac's truck grill sparkly EGS1.png Main six finish cleaning Big Mac's truck EGS1.png Pinkie Pie cheering "woo-hoo!" EGS1.png Equestria Girls taking a break EGS1.png Main six taking a soda break EGS1.png Rainbow Dash asks where Twilight is EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle joins her friends EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking disappointed EGS1.png Pinkie Pie reaching into her hair EGS1.png Pinkie Pie eating a cookie EGS1.png Rarity addressing her friends EGS1.png Rarity doing a spinning flourish EGS1.png Applejack and friends look excited again EGS1.png Sunset and Pinkie walk past Rarity EGS1.png Rarity explains her idea to her friends EGS1.png Rarity "that's because it is!" EGS1.png Rarity mentions the Shadowbolts to her friends EGS1.png Equestria Girls contemplating EGS1.png Pinkie Pie appears behind Rarity EGS1.png Sunset and Pinkie happy to help Rarity EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle using a calculator EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "four times as much money" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Sunset excited EGS1.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Sunset looking worried EGS1.png Rarity rallying her friends together EGS1.png Mane Seven getting super-excited EGS1.png Rainbooms auditioning in the gymnasium EGS1.png Pinkie Pie doing the Running Man dance EGS1.png Pinkie "I haven't stopped this whole time!" EGS1.png The Rainbooms on the rehearsal stage EGS1.png Rarity removes Rainbow Dash's jacket EGS1.png Rarity leaves the gymnasium in a panic EGS1.png Equestria Girls entering Rarity's bedroom EGS1.png The Equestria Girls in Rarity's bedroom EGS1.png Pinkie Pie "major bummer in the summer!" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie offering Rarity a tissue EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking at Applejack EGS1.png Main six share a laugh over their dancing EGS1.png Rarity's friends unsure about her plan EGS1.png Twilight "maybe I can try to reason with them" EGS1.png Rarity "that's the spirit!" EGS1.png Rarity pulling Twilight Sparkle along EGS1.png Rest of Mane Seven watch Twilight and Rarity leave EGS1.png Pinkie Pie making a chocolate sculpture EGS1.png Pinkie builds Castle of Friendship in chocolate EGS1.png Pinkie Pie offering chocolate to her friends EGS1.png Pinkie Pie shrugging EGS1.png Pinkie Pie happily eating chocolate EGS1.png Pinkie Pie pulling on Rarity EGS1.png Pinkie Pie pulls on Twilight and Applejack EGS1.png Pinkie pulls on Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash EGS1.png Pinkie Pie pulling on Sunset Shimmer EGS1.png Mane Seven literally put their heads together EGS1.png Applejack coming up with a new idea EGS1.png Mane Seven as cowgirls in the home-ec room EGS1.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity making apple fritters EGS1.png Applejack and friends having a great time EGS1.png Pinkie Pie takes Rarity's apple fritter EGS1.png Mane Seven run through the jungle EGS1.png Pinkie Pie has an idea EGS1.png Poison arrow flies over Pinkie's head EGS1.png PInkie Pie "we'll start out on..." EGS1.png Mane Seven in drawing form EGS1.png Drawn Mane Seven in space helmets EGS1.png Drawn Mane Seven surrounded by gorgonzola EGS1.png Drawn Pinkie floats among the gorgonzola EGS1.png Rarity glaring at her friends EGS1.png Pinkie Pie "aw, why not?" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie "they were pretty funny" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie "I liked yours, Rainbow Dash" EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "thanks, Pinkie!" EGS1.png Rarity's friends unnerved by her meltdown EGS1.png Rarity's friends in shock and confusion EGS1.png Rarity leads her friends into the gym EGS1.png Mane Seven look at the redecorated gym EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms' stage in the CHS gym EGS1.png Rarity's friends impressed by the new stage EGS1.png Rarity's friends in awe of the new stage EGS1.png Sunset Shimmer "aren't the Crystal Prep girls" EGS1.png Main six and Spike surprised to see Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sunset, Fluttershy, and Spike unsure; Pinkie excited EGS1.png Pinkie Pie excited "best!" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie excited "music!" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie excited "video!" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie excited "idea ever!" EGS1.png Sugarcoat looks disapprovingly at Rarity and Sour EGS1.png Applejack, Sunset, and Pinkie Pie on dance floor EGS1.png Pinkie, Rarity, Sour Sweet, and Rainbow hand-in-hand EGS1.png Sunset, AJ, Pinkie, Sunny, and Fluttershy raise their hands EGS1.png Pinkie Pie jumping in the air EGS1.png Pinkie Pie dancing to Dance Magic EGS1.png Pinkie Pie raises her hand in the air EGS1.png Pinkie Pie starts rapping EGS1.png Pinkie Pie "just keep dancin'" EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms pose in front of graffiti wall EGS1.png Pinkie Pie rapping "for who you are" EGS1.png Rainbooms watch Rainbow Dash breakdance EGS1.png Pinkie Pie swaying her arm EGS1.png Pinkie Pie dancing solo EGS1.png Pinkie Pie hip-hop dancing EGS1.png Pinkie Pie striking a pose EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms "dance the night away" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie freeze-frame pose EGS1.png Lemon and Pinkie dance against red background EGS1.png Lemon Zest and Pinkie Pie back to back EGS1.png Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest dancing together EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms dancing as one group EGS1.png Dance Magic video on TV monitor EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts watch their music video EGS1.png Applejack cheering with excitement EGS1.png Applejack "make Camp Everfree look just like new" EGS1.png Lemon Zest overjoyed EGS1.png Lemon Zest jumping with joy EGS1.png Applejack and Lemon Zest high-five EGS1.png Pinkie suggests celebrating over smoothies EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts walk to smoothie kiosk EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet following their friends EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Rainbow Dash interrupts the latest film take EGS2.png Call him out for making a mistake.png Say mojo instead of stalwart stallion.png Canter Zoom shows Mane Seven around the set EGS2.png Rainbow Dash raises her fist in excitement EGS2.png Female P.A. interrupting Canter Zoom EGS2.png Canter Zoom excuses himself from Mane Seven EGS2.png Canter Zoom and P.A. walking away EGS2.png Mane Seven on the Daring Do film set EGS2.png Pinkie Pie picking up Spike the dog EGS2.png Pretty sure they don't have one.png Of course they do.png Pinkie Pie presents her insider's tour guide EGS2.png Pinkie looking at her tour guide pamphlet EGS2.png Yes applejack.png Mane Seven nodding in agreement EGS2.png Mane Seven going separate ways EGS2.png Craft services area in the movie studio EGS2.png Three lunch buffets.png Six different kinds of fondue.png Two rooms with nothing but candy.png Still no cupcake fountain.png Pinkie Pie rests her chin on her hand EGS2.png At least we found those.png Pinkie pointing at her tour guide pamphlet EGS2.png They sure were delicious.png Pinkie Pie looks at her tour guide again EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike hear Canter Zoom EGS2.png Pinkie watches Canter Zoom and Chestnut EGS2.png Pinkie watches Canter plead with Chestnut EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike looking very nervous EGS2.png Spike suggests continuing the cupcake fountain search EGS2.png Pinkie Pie quickly nodding in agreement EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike back out of the buffet area EGS2.png Canter Zoom starting the next scene take EGS2.png Main six and Spike gasping in shock EGS2.png What is going on around here.png We just filmed on this volcano.png Canter Zoom getting exhausted EGS2.png They're all gone.png Main six, Spike, and Canter gasp in shock EGS2.png Mane Seven, Canter, and Juniper on the Marapore set EGS2.png Canter Zoom venting to the Mane Seven EGS2.png Equestria Girls in varied states of concern EGS2.png Main five look at Fluttershy and Rarity EGS2.png Her imported butter praline crunch bars.png Those are the ones.png Sunset Shimmer making a plan EGS2.png Sunset heads toward Chestnut's trailer EGS2.png We couldn't find her.png Pinkie Pie reaching into her hair EGS2.png Pinkie Pie takes out a cupcake EGS2.png Pinkie stuffs the cupcake into her mouth EGS2.png Main six assessing the situation EGS2.png Mane Seven on the Power Ponies movie set EGS2.png Pinkie, Sunset, and AJ in Power Ponies costumes EGS2.png Applejack notices the cloaked figure skulking by EGS2.png Cloaked figure runs past the Power Ponies set EGS2.png Power Pony Mane Seven chase after the figure EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash get stuck in a wall EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash stuck in a set wall EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a film noir movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a fantasy movie set EGS2.png Pinkie Pie sliding over a car hood EGS2.png Pinkie Pie accidentally sets off a car alarm EGS2.png Pinkie and Fluttershy run through sci-fi movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven bursting onto another movie set EGS2.png Power Pony Mane Seven out of breath EGS2.png Mane Seven on an unfamiliar movie set EGS2.png Stormy With a Side of Pudding movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven looking at the Stormy movie set EGS2.png Pinkie Pie starting to get excited EGS2.png Are you kidding.png Pinkie Pie incredibly excited EGS2.png Stormy with a side of pudding.png Pinkie Pie very annoyed EGS2.png My all time favorite movie.png I've tried to get you all.png Like a kazillion billion times.png Pinkie Pie "I've heard they use real pudding!" EGS2.png Pinkie Pie about to speed off-screen EGS2.png Pinkie Pie sampling the wall pudding EGS2.png Pinkie Pie tasting pudding on the wall EGS2.png Pinkie thinks the pudding is delicious EGS2.png Cloaked figure sneaks up on the Mane Seven EGS2.png Rainbow sees her friends caught in a net EGS2.png Rainbow Dash growling at cloaked figure EGS2.png Rainbow harnesses her geode power again EGS2.png Rainbow speedily pursues the cloaked figure again EGS2.png Rainbow Dash speeds off after the relic thief EGS2.png Main five talk while Pinkie and Spike look at pudding EGS2.png Follow the pudding.png Pinkie Pie tasting more pudding EGS2.png Spike sniffing the pudding tracks EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle calls Pinkie Pie a genius EGS2.png Pinkie cutely accepting Twilight's compliment EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer following after Spike EGS2.png Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy follow Sunset EGS2.png Pinkie Pie puts the tub of pudding in her hair EGS2.png Eh for the road.png Spike the Dog looking up at Pinkie Pie EGS2.png Power Pony girls look for Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle calls out to Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Power Pony girls can't find Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Fluttershy calling out to Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Fluttershy trying to open the storage closet EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle successfully unlocks the doors EGS2.png Rainbow jumps through the doors and hugs Twilight EGS2.png Pinkie Pie happy that Rainbow Dash is okay EGS2.png Mane Seven reunited in the storage area EGS2.png Pudding never lies.png Pinkie Pie chugging chocolate pudding EGS2.png Rainbow Dash holding the nightclub costume EGS2.png The person who locked me in.png Still no signs of the relics.png AJ suggests returning to the crime scene EGS2.png Rainbow and Pinkie Pie listening to Twilight EGS2.png Rainbow watches Pinkie chug more pudding EGS2.png Pinkie Pie pops out of barrel with magnifying glass EGS2.png Pinkie Pie investigates while hanging upside-down EGS2.png Pinkie Pie looking for clues in the foreground EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle confronts Juniper Montage EGS2.png Twilight crosses in front of Pinkie and Fluttershy EGS2.png Power Pony girls get caught in a net EGS2.png Rainbow Dash chases after Juniper Montage EGS2.png Everyone looking at Juniper Montage EGS2.png When did you figure out.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look at each other EGS2.png Pinkie and Fluttershy nod at Twilight's deducing EGS2.png Juniper Montage explaining her motives EGS2.png The only candy bars I like.png Pinkie Pie eating another Bon Mot candy bar EGS2.png Mane Seven nervous by Juniper's death glare EGS2.png Mane Seven look expectantly at Canter Zoom EGS2.png Mane Seven getting super-excited EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike entertaining in the plaza EGS2.png Daring Do momentarily loses her hat EGS2.png Daring Do snatches her hat out of the air EGS2.png Rainbow looking embarrassed at her friends EGS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper sees Dance Magic video start to play EGS3.png Juniper passes yet another TV playing Dance Magic EGS3.png Juniper Montage "kicked off the Daring Do set" EGS3.png Juniper Montage backs into Daring Do posterboard EGS3.png Posterboard of Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore EGS3.png Close-up of Mane Seven on Daring Do posterboard EGS3.png Pinkie Pie sits down next to Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Mane Seven gather together in the food court EGS3.png Pinkie tells Sunset to share what she's feeling EGS3.png Pinkie Pie smushing Sunset Shimmer's cheeks EGS3.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer pushing Pinkie Pie away EGS3.png Things have been calm around here.png Enjoying the fact that things are calm.png Sunset nervously playing with her pen EGS3.png Even when they aren't.png Sunset Shimmer's friends all look at her EGS3.png I shouldn't even be thinking about.png Pinkie picks up Sunset Shimmer's journal EGS3.png Pinkie Pie holding up Sunset's journal EGS3.png Sunset snatches her journal away from Pinkie EGS3.png Equestria Girls surprised to see Juniper Montage EGS3.png Were you invited.png Ooh that's exciting.png No crazy.png No concerning.png Pinkie Pie in vehement rejection EGS3.png No offense.png I wasn't invited.png Felt bad for firing me.png Juniper Montage holding her uniform apron EGS3.png You work here.png Juniper looking annoyed with her arms crossed EGS3.png Equestria Girls' reflections in Juniper's mirror EGS3.png Equestria Girls look closely at Juniper's mirror EGS3.png Equestria Girls looking very bewildered EGS3.png Equestria Girls enveloped in a magic vortex EGS3.png Equestria Girls get sucked into the vortex EGS3.png On the case.png Pinkie Pie rotates the fourth wall EGS3.png Pinkie Pie rotating the fourth wall EGS3.png No wall over here.png Pinkie Pie looking for walls in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie appears from the right in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie running toward the left in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie appears from background in limbo EGS3.png No walls in here anywhere.png Equestria Girls looking at the mirror wall EGS3.png Pinkie Pie tossing old popcorn in the air EGS3.png Pinkie Pie catching popcorn in her mouth EGS3.png My very first movie premiere.png Rarity "curse you, cruel fate!" EGS3.png Not our number one problem.png We can agree it's in the top five.png Dibs.png Pinkie Pie imitating Pac-Man EGS3.png Memory of Juniper sending the girls into limbo EGS3.png Main six still trapped in limbo EGS3.png Equestria Girls still stuck in limbo EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer entering the limbo world EGS3.png Main six happy to see Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Pinkie Pie hugging Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Starlight glimmer does.png Pinkie Pie thinking for a moment EGS3.png Pinkie Pie realizes what Sunset Shimmer did EGS3.png I kinda told her.png She could come back here with me.png Fluttershy trying again to speak up EGS3.png Mane Seven looking at their geodes EGS3.png That's what I was trying to say.png Limbo turning blue around Fluttershy EGS3.png Limbo changes colors around the Mane Seven EGS3.png All seven of us are together.png Mane Seven's geodes all releasing energy EGS3.png Mane Seven's geode power flows into mirror wall EGS3.png Mirror wall pulsating with geode magic EGS3.png Mane Seven look at the glowing mirror wall EGS3.png Not a good thing.png The limbo world starts to crack apart EGS3.png Limbo cracking apart around Pinkie Pie EGS3.png The mirror is breaking.png I hope you know what you're doing.png Pinkie Pie jumping over a crack in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie Pie ducking under a crack in limbo EGS3.png Limbo continues to break around the Mane Seven EGS3.png Sunset and friends in the shattering limbo world EGS3.png Twilight, Applejack, and friends on separate platforms EGS3.png Rainbow and Pinkie save Applejack from falling EGS3.png Rarity levitates Twilight Sparkle to safety EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle reunited with her friends EGS3.png Mane Seven standing on a crumbling platform EGS3.png Applejack keeping her friends from falling EGS3.png Mane Seven plummeting into the abyss EGS3.png Mane Seven reappear in the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Mane Seven return to the human world EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer hugging Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven surrounded by witnesses EGS3.png So much for laying low.png Sunset puts a comforting hand on Starlight's shoulder EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven look at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Pinkie remarks on the girls' forgiving nature EGS3.png Pinkie Pie stretching the word "really" EGS3.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash looking amused EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven laughing together EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven around the portal EGS3.png Rarity braids Juniper's hair; Pinkie puts on Juniper's headband EGS3.png Rarity, Juniper Montage, and Pinkie Pie laughing EGS3.png I'm so sad to leave.png Rarity, Juniper Montage, and Pinkie Pie smiling EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven cheering happily EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven in a happy group EGS3.png Category:Character gallery pages